halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-51 Carbine
The Carbine is the Covenant equivalent of the UNSC Battle Rifle. Compared with other examples of the Covenant's armory, the Carbine is somewhat unusual: its energy projectiles are fast and damaging, but its single-shot design seems strangely old-fashioned. Don't misgauge its strength though. When used by a professional, the Carbine is an accurate weapon redolent of a cross between the Sniper and a Battle Rifle. The only Covenant weapons that use ammunition instead of a battery are the Carbine, the Brute spike rifle, the Needler, the Brute Shot, and the Halo 2 Fuel Rod Cannon. With a 2x zoom facility, it's possible to make lethal Headshots from afar. The Carbine's only real shortcomings are that your position is betrayed by a yellowish-green trail with each shot (Just like the Sniper Rifle's vapor trail). When you get your hands on one, be sure to take advantage of it. It is also quite effective at killing an unshielded opponent in Multiplayer if you can't get a Battle Rifle at your current location. It is sometimes carried by Brutes and Elites, but most of the time they stick with their favored Plasma Rifles. In the hands of an enemy Brute or Elite, they can be deadly, however. For an energy weapon, the Carbine appears, interestingly enough, to be more useful against Flood than the others of its kind, excluding explosives. One of the best uses for this weapon is to shoot the armored headpiece off of Brutes, after which another Headshot from the weapon will dispatch them. Although a Battle Rifle tends to be a more preferred weapon, as it is more forgiving if you miss a bullet or two as it fires three rounds in one burst. But the carbine, when used correctly, can take down an enemy faster than a battle rifle can, with at least seven shots to the head. Damage done by the Carbine is slightly lower then that of the Battle Rifle (if all three bullets hit), but it fires about twice as fast making it equally deadly. Trivia: When you zoom in or out the gun makes a quiet charging noise. Appearences The Carbine was introduced as a new weapon for Halo 2 as the Covenant counterpart of the UNSC Battle Rifle. This weapon will return for Halo 3. The features of the weapon is yet to be seen. But it is acknowledged that it will be upgraded and slightly more powerful. It can be seen being fired by Halo 3 Brutes in the Halo 3 Vid-Doc "Et Tu Brute?". At "4:36" the barrel of a Covenant Carbine is visible from lower left middle of the Vid-Doc, shooting at a Brute. Super Carbine The Super Carbine is a Carbine found mostly on the bodies of dead Brutes in certain Arbiter levels (Also found on the Marine that picks up the Carbine on the Gravemind (Level) after you rescued him. ). Unlike its regular counterparts it contains 120 rounds instead of the standard 72. Unfortunately, this heightened ammo capacity is only temporary, for it is only able to be replenished to 72 rounds once you have emptied the "Super" clip. You can also obtain the super carbine by swapping a weapon to the marine for his. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Brutes *Jackals *Drones (Have animation, but not used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons